The Mutt, the Wolf, and the Fox
by katelynlikesthesims
Summary: Amaris has learned a lot in her life. At 11 she learned she was a witch, at 13 she learned what true, excruciating pain was, at age 15 she learned she was a mate to a mutt and a wolf, and at age 17 she learned that true love conquers all, even a war. (SiriusxRemusxOc) Marauders Era. NaNoWriMo Project.


"Amaris!" I heard my mom yell, "Someone's here to see you!" That's weird; rarely anyone comes to see me here. I placed my book back on my end table and went down the hallway to our living room. When I got there, I saw a, very odd couple of people. A man, with a long white beard and a, well, a wizard's hat with stars and crescent moons on them. His face showed his years, but his eyes showed youthfulness, yet also showed knowledge beyond years. Beside him was a strict looking woman. She had her hair wound into a tight bun, and she was also wearing a long emerald robe.

"Ah, Amaris, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is professor Minerva McGonagall." The man with the beard said.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied questioningly.

"We were wondering if we could all have a nice chat?" Dumbles asked my mom.  
"Sure, I guess." I walked over to the beanbag on the floor as McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to sit on the couch.

"Amaris, we'd like to invite you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore stated as soon as I sat down.  
"B-but there's no such thing as magic!" My mom exclaimed.  
"Ah, but there is," Dumbledore replied as McGonagall handed me a letter. The first page said: 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Amaris Xander,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I can't believe it! I continued to the other page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Magic is real! I laughed. "Wait, why me, and how much will it cost?" I continued.

"Why?" "You are an amazing witch miss Xander, and it is a full-ride scholarship, we understand your financial situation, and we hope that you'll take the offer." Dumbledore finished.

"I'd love to go, but where do I get all this stuff?" I asked, holding up the letter.

"Oh, Hagrid will help you retrieve your school supplies, and take you to where you will be staying until the beginning of the term."

"Who is Hagrid exactly?" My mom asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he's the keeper of keys at Hogwarts, as well as the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor." Dumbledore replied smiling.

"Okay, when will he be here?" I asked, excited.  
"Two weeks from tomorrow," Dumbledore replied standing up. McGonagall looked at my mom and said,

"Thank you for your time," and then looked at me "And I will see you at school Miss Xander." She finished. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded to my mom, and then patted my shoulder. Then he and McGonagall left out our front door without another word.

I turned to my mom and said, "boy that escalated quickly."  
All she could do was nod her head.

Thanks so much for reading! This is my NaNoWriMo Project, and I will be uploading hopefully 2 chapters a week! Hope yall liked it! :D


End file.
